The present disclosure relates to a shield structure, and an electronic device having a shield structure.
An electronic device such as a printer includes an electronic circuit that includes electronic parts such as a CPU. The electronic circuit may cause a malfunction due to a noise radiated from another electronic device. In addition, a noise radiated from the electronic circuit may influence an operation of another electronic device. As a result, the electronic device may have a shield structure.
The shield structure protects the electronic circuit stored in its inside by shielding it from the noise radiated from outside, and restricts the noise radiated from the electronic circuit in its inside from leaking outside. For example, the shield structure includes a main body portion and a lid portion, wherein the main body portion stores the electronic circuit, and the lid portion is attached to the main body portion in a detachable manner. Here, there is known, as a conventional technology, a shield structure in which a connection portion is provided on the lid portion, wherein the connection portion electrically connects the main body portion and the lid portion by contacting the main body portion in a state of being biased toward the main body portion.